Video magnifiers are important tools for blind and/or low vision (“BLV”) users. These devices allow BLV users to view objects and/or text by positioning an associated camera and selecting a desired level of magnification. Color contrasting and image rotation can also be provided to ease viewing. Video magnifiers typically include a camera and an associated monitor. The camera is often mounted on an arm that can be positioned over the object to be viewed. A separate controller can be used to change: magnification level; the position of the image upon the screen; contrast; as well as other image features.
Video magnifiers have typically been designed to permanently reside on a table or desktop. An example of a desktop magnification system is illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 7,825,949 to Trulaske. Trulaske illustrates a closed circuit video magnification system. The system incorporates a base upon which the operating components of the system are mounted. The system also includes a platform that is shiftable both laterally and depth-wide for viewing the matter to be scanned. A camera is mounted upon arms over the table. Although Trulaske is beneficial for viewing objects place upon the platform, it suffers from a lack of transportability. Namely, Trulaske includes many moving parts and cannot be efficiently folded for transport or storage.
The portability of video magnifiers has often proved problematic. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,336,295 to Sukenari discloses a video magnifier having a rectangular display screen. A camera holder is detachably attached to a mounting section. A tilting mechanism is included for inclining the monitor. However, Sukenari, as with most other portable magnifiers, must be at least partially or totally disassembled for storage and transport. Even for sighted users, this is far from an ideal solution. It is an especially problematic solution for BLV users, who often times cannot carry out the disassembly/assembly process. Efforts have been made over the years to provide truly portable video magnifiers. However, many portable magnifier cameras are designed to be handheld, which can be problematic in the event the user needs both hands free while viewing the object.
What is needed, therefore, is a desktop video magnifier that is transportable with stored and deployed configurations and that employs a camera at a fixed location over the object plane. The video magnifier of the present disclosure is designed to fulfill these and other shortcomings present with existing video magnifiers.